


Through The Motions

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: Teague's little brother comes to see him after the death of his wife.





	Through The Motions

**Author's Note:**

> So I absolutely love Uncle Jack from DMTNT! And I also love Teague so I thought I'd do this cute little angsty brothers fic for them :) 
> 
> Also for those who don't know, Valerie is Jack's cousin. I believe she was mentioned in the Adventures of Jack Sparrow book series. It's not mentioned who's child she is so I'm going to assume that she belongs to Uncle Jack and her mother, like her cousin's, also died when she was very young.
> 
> So Uncle Jack & Captain Teague have both lost their wives and though it's a painful experience, it brings them closer to eachother, as they can share in their sorrows and bond over them. 
> 
> Uncle Jack's wife died before Teague's so he's had more experience in dealing with the grief and being a single dad at this point in their lives.

"You behave yourself with your cousin, Jackie." Teague reminded his son as they waited on the docks for his brother's ship to make port.

"I promise." Young Jack nodded, clinging onto his father's coat tail and playing with the fringe at the end. 

"Good lad." Teague patted his head gently. "Look sharp, now. Here they come."

His brother's little schooner emerged from the shadows of the Devil's Throat and cut through the harbor towards them. 

It hadn't been long since Jack had visited, but it was his first time being home since the death of Teague's wife.

"Where's Uncle Jack?" Little Jack asked his fathered, reaching for him to pick him up as he scanned the deck of the oncoming ship, searching for his uncle's face. 

"Patience, little lad. He'll be here soon enough." Teague assured his boy, lifting him up into his arms. 

The ship docked and the crew began to come ashore, bringing various cargo and plunder along with them. Little Jack bounced in his father's arms, impatiently awaiting his uncle and cousin, who were the last to make it off the ship.

"Uncle Jack!" Little Jack yelled to the man.

"Jackie boy!" The captain replied with a smile, strutting down the dock to his family. His daughter hurried along behind him. 

"We've been waitin' all day for you!" Little Jack told his uncle.

"Oh is that right?" Captain Jack chuckled, scooping the boy up right out of his father's arms. "I 'spose I lost track 'a the time...Goodness, lad! How many feet 'ave you grown since I last saw ya? Wats yer old dad been feedin' ya? Yer sproutin' like a weed." 

"Daddy! Daddy!" Captain Jack's daughter yanked at his sleeve.

"Yes, dear. I see you there. What is it?" Jack asked, looking down to the little girl. 

"I'm hungry." Valerie whimpered at her father. 

"Ah, yes. I did promise a proper meal tonight, didn't I?" The captain nodded, keeping a hold on his nephew and nudging his daughter towards Teague. "Why don't you give your Uncle Eddie a hug then we'll go see what Grandmama's got cookin' for us, huh?"

Valerie hurried to Captain Teague and hugged his leg tightly. He smiled down at her and gave her little head a pat. "Hello, my lovely. Your Grandmama has been dying to see you."

"Really? Where is she?" Valerie asked, still holding tightly to his leg. 

"Inside, making our supper. Why don't you go see her?" Teague suggested.

The little girl frantically nodded and released her Uncle from her hug before hurrying off toward the family home.

"Wait! Wait!" Little Jack squealed, jumping from Captain Jack's arms and rushing after his older cousin. 

Teague managed a little smile and his little brother chuckled. 

"They remind you of anyone, Eddie?" Jack elbowed his brother in the shoulder and gave him a wink.

"Aye. Though I still wonder sometimes if my boy be yours and your girl mine."

Jack nearly howled with laughter. "Well I'm not admitting to anything, but you did have yourself a pretty wife, Eddie."

"As did you." Teague snickered.

"Aye. 'Spose we 'ave that in common at least." Jack threw an arm around his big brother and they walked after their children. 

"Had..." Teague grunted, his near happy grin turning into a sorrowful frown.

....

"Mum's temper's gotten more rotten with age, I see." Jack commented, lighting his pipe as he and Teague lounged in the sitting room near the fire.

"Mmhm." His brother agreed. "I expect Jackie may be to blame fer a good deal 'a that. Tries the old girl's nerves, that boy does." 

"Aw, he's just a boy. I was the same at that age, don't ya remember, Eddie?" Jack reminded the elder captain.

"Oh yes, I remember. How could I forget? It's fitting that the boy bears your name, little brother."

"I knew there must've been a reason fer that." Jack smiled.

"Give her back!" Little Valerie's voice screeched from the next room over. Young Jack came running into the parlor, his cousin's favorite doll clutched tightly in one hand and one of his toy swords in the other. The girl came right behind, chasing him around in a desperate effort to get back her rag doll.

"Jackie! You give that back to her! Understand?" Teague scolded his son.

"No!" Little Jack refused. "She fired on me first! That means I get to take a hostage if I wanna!" Either the child was still locked into the confines of their make believe game, or he was just being unruly once more. Either way, Teague didn't want the trouble. 

"Jack!" He scolded the boy once more. 

"Hold on now, Eddie. The boy's got a point. If Valerie drew first blood, he's got plenty 'a right to take prisoners."

"Daddy!" Valerie whined at her father, tears coming to her eyes. 

"Oh hush now, luv. It's all well an' good. Look here. As yer first mate, I'll negotiate with the Captain here an' we'll see if we can't reach a compromise." He reached out and lifted his nephew up onto his knee. "Now, Captain Jack, I understand you to be a reasonable pirate. Ye play by the code, aye? What if I were to give ye' this here shiny silver piece in exchange fer the poor lass yer keepin' down in the brig?" He pulled a silver coin from his coat pocket and offered it up to the boy. 

Little Jack hummed as if he were deep in thought over the proposal. "Not enough. I want gold." He proclaimed.

"Jackie..." Captain Teague warned his son, while his brother only laughed. 

"Now here's a true pirate if ever I've seen one." He guffawed. "Ya drive a mighty hard bargain, Captain, but I can respect that." Captain Jack reached back into his coat and retrieved this time a golden coin. He placed it in his nephew's waiting hand. "There ya are. Now I'll be havin' my crewman back if ya please." 

Little Jack nodded in agreement and handed Valerie's doll to his uncle. 

"Good then. Here ya go, darlin'. Safe an' sound, as promised." Jack assured his daughter, giving her back her doll that she hugged tightly. 

"Run along now, the both of ya. Play nicely." Captain Jack shooed them off again with a smirk. 

Teague watched the children go and breathed out a long sigh.

"It gets easier, Eddie. Ye just need a bit 'a time an' some practice." Jack reassured his older brother.

"The boy needs his mother, Jack." Teague replied, reaching for the goblet of rum on the table next to his chair. "She was good with him." 

"Aye, but that ship has sailed." Jack reminded him gently. 

"You think I've forgotten?" Teague muttered, sending a glare in his brother's direction.

"Of course not. You'll never forget. That's the cold hard fact of the matter. But you'll learn to make the most of it. I'll be sure 'a that." Jack insisted. "She loved you, Edward, and she loved your son. She'd want the both of you to heal and move on."

Teague tapped the arm of his chair with his fingers. Looking down he caught the gold wedding band on his left hand in his sights. "She'd take that old blunderbuss 'a hers to my nose if she saw me in this sorry state..."

Jack chuckled. "Aye. She would. More like she'd pull ye out to the harbor by the hairs 'a your beard an' dunk ya in the sea till yer sense came back to ya."

Teague laughed softly, looking back up at his brother. "I'm glad yer here, Jack." He told him, receiving a kind smile in return.

"Funny thing, ain't it, Eddie?" The younger pirate mused. "Used to be it was you what always done the teachin'. I hope I don't disappoint."

Teague shook his head. "I'm sure you'll learn me well, little brother. Even if ya don't, I doubt I can get any worse off than I am now."

"You'll be alright, Eddie." Jack promised. "We're gonna get ya through this mess. Mark my words."


End file.
